


Breaking Fast

by mmmdraco



Category: Anthropomorfic
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fight over who's better comes to an understanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Fast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hostilecrayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/gifts).



"He's going to drink me." No answer. "Me. Not you."

"I'm a food, fucktart." Muffin rolled it's poppyseeds and proceeded to fluff it's filling.

OJ sloshed in his glass. "So? Look at how fast he's flying out of here! Only has time for one of us, doesn't he? And, it's going to be me. Who wants to go to work thirsty?"

"And there's a reason they don't have fundraisers for world *thirst*," Muffin said. "I'm much more worthwhile. There's a water cooler at work." He fluttered a muffin cup. "... And a Coke machine."

Suddenly, the man came through shouting and hit the table while reaching toward them. OJ felt himself falling. He thrust against the glass, but there was nothing he could do.

Suddenly, Muffin wasn't speaking anymore, but that might have had something to do with the fact that OJ was now *inside* him. Suddenly, getting eaten was turning into something completely different.


End file.
